


Ever Mine, Ever Yours

by dd_83701, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CARA DE NALGA, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: BIG CHANGES-LIFE ALTERING CHANGES arehappening in the Seattle Fire Stations, the SeattlePolice Department, and Grey Sloan.************************TORCHWOOD's Team of Wanderers are also challengedAnd now it's OFFICIAL...WHAT'S official, you ask?READ ON...
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jon Locke (OC)/Travis Montgomery, Stef Praeler (OC)/Jack Gibson, Vera Juarez/Rex Matheson, Vic Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. LOOK AFTER MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts), [Jewfish7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewfish7/gifts), [oblomov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblomov/gifts), [Sammi903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi903/gifts), [kendra42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra42/gifts), [mille8mitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mille8mitzy), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [riverdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdrabbles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you...I'm in love with you...Ripley  
> brought you back to Seattle, but fate guided  
> his hand."
> 
> ANDREA HERRERA

STATION 19: ANDY AND ROBERT

Andrea Herrera (now Herrera-Sullivan) is nervous about the seismic changes  
in and around her life. Within the last six months, ex-lover Ryan Tanner married  
his PD Partner, Jenna Matson...Victoria Hughes (Ripley) and Chief Lucas Ripley are  
expecting their first child, and she and her superior officer (and lover) Captain Robert  
Sullivan married in a private ceremony: only The Ripleys, The Station 19 Team, Meredith  
Grey and Andrew DeLuca, and her Dad attend. Besides marrying the love of her life,  
the laying down of swords between her and her Father, who also has mended fences with  
his now Son In Law.

The reason for her nervousness: she's worried that she may not live up to the expectations  
of her new Spouse. Also, their plan to obtain her promotion to Captain is progressing  
nicely (Assistant Chief Cara De Nalga (Ass Face) Dixon is soon to be ex-AC after propositioning  
Kat Noonan, opening the door for Sully's GODFATHER slash MENTOR slash 'RABBI' to take that  
job...Sullivan's step-up to Battalion Chief needs only Ripley's signature)...after that, next stop: Captain  
Andrea Herrera...there's only one small detail...if she's pregnant, as she suspects, that move up the  
ladder may be MOOT...her desire to be a Mother has become all-consuming since her Walgreen's home  
pregnancy test and it's positive result. She has an OB visit scheduled in a week. Even without that  
verification, She _feels_ pregnant...and she's deliriously happy. And she knows in her heart  
that ROBERT will feel the same. He's expressed it enough times...

-TEN DAYS LATER-

Andrea "Andy" Herrera holds a sheet of paper in her hand, signed by Dr. Carina DeLuca, OBGYN, Grey-Sloan   
Memorial Hospital...it's confirmation that she's carrying Robert Sullivan's son or Daughter. She's THRILLED,  
and SCARED, and WORRIED...and SAD-Pruitt would never get to meet his Grand Child. The only Grand Parent  
he or she has is Elena. _l'll have to tell Robert today after shift; We'll decide what to do next-together ,_  
she decides. 

That evening after dinner, Sullivan states that he is stepping into their home office to look over a few things,  
promising that a half an hour is all that he needs. She tags along, waiting patiently until he un-earths the  
OB document (secreted by her earlier in the folder he now holds). "What's this...you went to Grey Sloan-what  
for? OH!...you're...Oh, Damn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Look after my heart - I've left it with you'  
> Stephenie Meyer, Eclipse


	2. NOTHING BETTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything better than LOVE?

STATION 19-RIPLEY AND RIPLEY

MOTHER...is it possible for that title to be synonymous with FIREFIGHTER? With MEDIC ONE? Obviously, it is with WIFE...a discussion with LUCAS is next  
on the agenda. Not about the pregnancy; he was so thrilled to hear about that, that he cried: WEPT TEARS, Gurl! Six foot two, rock-solid two hundred five pounds  
he-man Lucas Ripley WEPT. That touched her so deeply, to see that. Seeing him so vulnerable took her breath away. She'd never doubted the words...those tears are  
all of the evidence she needs of his devotion. Each pre-natal visit-he's there. He'd given up his multiple coffee daily 'jones' in solidarity with her. Lucas Ripley is truly a man  
among men.

On top of that, her good friend is married to the man she's been dreaming of. She and Vic had often confided in one another about their romantic hopes and goals: for Vic,  
NBA bound Javon Curtis (U of Penn) COULD have been the one, if not for his serial philandering; and David Mayhorn-a nice distraction, but NO...ANDY'S trysts with Ryan,  
then Jack, were fine while her search for **THE ONE** was still on-going (Vic had actually been 'pro' RANDY, at least until Captain Sullivan's arrival...not so  
much JANDY: Jack is really broken, desperate for love...ANY KIND OF LOVE)...Robert Sullivan calms that streak of impetuous high energy and impulsiveness and has  
stilled her wild heart. His is the only proposal of marriage that Andrea Herrera has ever even considered (it's a little-known fact that RYAN had proposed at least twice before,  
and poor Jack never got a chance to...she found the ring and gave it back before he could).

Although she is as positive that she can be that Lucas will be fine with her not returning to the SFD, Victoria can't shake the tiny worm of worry in the back of her mind.  
At least, that tiny worm existed until her Man's arrival that night and his assurance that his salary alone is more than sufficient to maintain their family in comfort. He actually  
prefers that she remain in-home to care for their children (he'd actually said CHILDREN-WOW!)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wanna be loved**   
>  **there's nothing better than love**   
>  **what in the world could you ever**   
>  **be thinking of?**
> 
> THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN LOVE©


	3. I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindspot 3x21
> 
> The morning after Zapata comes to Reade's condo...our AU version. UPDATED ON 06 FEB 2021

[ **So call out my name (call out my name)**  
 **Call out my name when I kiss you so gently**  
 **I want you to stay (want you to stay)**  
 **I want you to stay, even though you don't want me**  
 **Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)**  
 **Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**  
 **Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)**  
 **Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and**  
 **I'll be on my**...]

'Lets' _not think about_ ' _it' ._..Natasha Zapata states firmly, embracing Edgar Reade the moment he opens the door

to his condo. Locked in a heated kiss that neither is interested in ending, they wrestle free of their clothing

and onto the couch, stumbling over the footstool en-route...his lips on her stiff nipples cause the fluids to rush

to both of their nether areas. Fevered fingers scrabble at buttons and zippers until the two are free of their clothing,

with her on her back and him on top. Bruising kisses become more tender, though no less urgent as she grasps his

straining member, rubbing the tip against her damp folds... 

Edgar's eyes _FLASH_ , his head dips, panting raggedly while carefully inserting himself, two inches at a time into her

tight cuntal walls. He rested a moment, panting softly, his prick totally embedded in the sweet pussy of his beautiful willing

Latina partner. His crotch hair ground against her bald mons and his balls rested in the crack of her ass. The sweat was

dripping steadily down his face. He can barely believe that what he's dreamed of is here at last, especially after how they'd 

left things earlier at the FBI offices.

When he begins moving his pace is dictated by her tightly clinging interior muscles: the more she loosens the more

urgent his thrusting becomes...OOOOHHHH! OOOOOHHH! OOOOOHHHH! groaned Zapata, straining to meet him thrust

for thrust...but she felt so full! Her head rolls back and forth, her compact bosoms bounce and pogo to their energetic

jostling...her legs lift and wrap tightly about his waist, eager to keep him sludging about inside her..."TE AMO EDDIE...TE

AMO!"

"A TI...A TI!" he grunts back, his heart beating heavily in his chest. This is their first time together, and so they don't properly

sync their orgasms the way that long time lovers do. Natasha Zapata cums so hard she's unsure whether her heart is still beating...

The next morning, Reade awakens her with coffee and fresh pastry. "I've phoned Brianna, and told her we won't be in today", he says.

"I'm glad...though I don't know how much I'll be able to MOVE after last night...that's been building up for a while?", she teases. 

'"If you only knew", he grins in response.

"Reade...what I said, I meant," she says, finishing a bite of pastry. "I'm in love with you. I'm not your direct report anymore; there's

nothing stopping us from being together. _I_ have been the impediment before now: and I won't be anymore. If that's what you still

want."

"It is. It has been for years. I'm not a religious guy, but I have **prayed** for this day. WE had a long night. Let's rest a while; but you

say that you're sore, not able to move..."

Zapata is quick to refute this: **OH, NO**! Not that sore!"

[ **You're on top, I put you on top**  
 **I claimed you so proud and openly, babe**  
 **And when times were rough, when times were rough**  
 **I made sure I held you close to me!]**


	4. COMING TO TERMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19  
> After the five-alarm fire, Maya Bishop, shell-shocked after yet another tragedy (this time, a Station 23  
> firefighter was burned quite badly) 'ghosts' DR. Carina DeLuca for six days. She does snap out of it, just  
> in time it seems (several other women have been actively pursuing the beautiful Italian Woman).
> 
> E for lesbian sex scene

STATION 19-MAYA AND CARINA

"You scare me," Maya Bishop replies, in response to her lover, Carina De Luca's question about why Maya has been avoiding her.

Ho molte DONNE che mi inseguono, Cara Mia-(I have a lot of women chasing me, Cara mia...)-it's good that you made contact when  
you did. Otherwise...I really, really care for you.But disappearing without a word, without so much as a text...is not acceptable. Do you  
get that?"

"I do. And I'll never do that again. I just...I've never been, um...never...

Carina closed the distance between them, brought the shorter blonde close. "Capisco-I understand. The subject is closed."

"Thank you...NOW...make love to me?"

she leaned, forward, kissing Maya's soft lips, sliding her tongue deep into her mouth. Her lover kissed her back, sucking on that  
active digit, snaking her own tongue deep into the other's open mouth..."GOD, I want you," Maya moaned, breaking the kiss and guiding  
the luscious Italian Doctor's face to her naked breasts.

The robe comes down off of Bishop's shoulders, exposing her scrumptious breast-works, standing large and proud, their pinkish-brown  
nipples puckering in anticipation of Carina's loving caresses...

TBC...

CHIC  
At last I am free  
I can hardly see in front of me  
I can hardly see in front of me

At last I am free  
I can hardly see in front of me  
I can hardly see in front of me©

up-dated on 2/2/2021

Carina trails of kisses on each of Maya's nipples, who let out a sexy moan along with "Ohhh, Ohhh, yes!!" She arched her back, providing  
Carina easier access to her succulent breast meat. Sucking hungrily at one, then the other, the horny brunette pressed one of her knees  
firmly against her lover's puss, directly on her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through the curvy firefighter. The tip o Carina's tongue dances  
against the firm ridge of the other woman's nipple, which was noticeably hardened from all of the attention. Maya slid her hands up from the  
brunette's waist, tugging at her scrub top-exposing the pink and black lace bra cradling her small, perky breasts. Her fingers ran over the  
over the indentations n the thin cotton her nipples made once they stiffened in response. She lightly pinched one, and Carina stops her boob  
worship to them to gasp aloud.

"Dio, ti amo tanto!"Carina blurts, kissing Maya so deeply and passionately that it takes both o their breath away. "You love FUCKING ME!" Maya  
joked, after the kiss ended.

"THAT TOO!" Carina kissed her way down her lover's flat stomach (laced with hints of muscle) gently sucking at her concave navel before  
kissing and licking her way to the object of her desire:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHIC
> 
> At last I am free  
> I can hardly see in front of me  
> I can hardly see in front of me
> 
> At last I am free  
> I can hardly see in front of me  
> I can hardly see in front of me©

**Author's Note:**

> **Your love is burning me up-from the inside out**


End file.
